


Choices

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [102]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, End of the World, M/M, On Opposite Sides, Patton is his Padme, Remus is a bad guy, Vader Style, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: "I want to believe that there is still some good in you" with either intruality or moceit?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Choices

As Logan is dragged away, chains clinking loudly, Patton slumps in defeat. He closes his eyes, so lost to despair that he doesn’t notice Remus approaching until he’s crouching in front of him, lifting his chin with a knuckle. 

“There’s still time, you could join me. Be on the winning side, be on _my_ side. Be safe-” Remus’s eyes shine bright with fervour, he’s taking a chance with saying anything at all; his Lord is nowhere to be seen but that’s no real promise that he won’t be there in an instant. He looks desperate. Good, maybe he’s starting to understand the cost, the price of what he’s involved in.

“How could I ever forgive myself?” Patton whispers back, feeling tired beyond all belief. His bones are heavy, his heart feels like lead and his every breath takes too much energy to draw in and heave out again, sapping away what little he has left. Even so he manages to offer a tiny, sad smile, and turn into the touch, now a palm on the side of his face. "Help us. Please, I want to believe that there is still some good in you,” he adds, watching Remus’ expression cycle through conflict into pain into resignation and then anger. 

He throws himself back with a cry, gripping his head and squeezing his eyes shut, that crackling sound of electricity filling the air again. It hurts to watch; Patton can’t imagine how much it must hurt to experience...

“No!” Remus shouts, or maybe begs. “I won’t go back to before! I won’t go back to my pretty cage, I can’t! And I- I can’t agree to die, who would ever do that?!” Patton raises his chin slightly. That’s exactly what he’s done. Remus notices, of course and crawls swiftly back to him, catching him by the shoulders. “And I can’t lose you. I can’t let you die for this stupid, pointless resistance! Why won’t you be on my side?! I could _save you_.”

“If you let this happen without doing a thing to help then I wouldn’t want to be saved by you,” Patton says simply. “But if you help... it won’t be like before. How could things ever be like before? If you help us, even if we lose, I will stand by your side for the rest of our lives, however long that ends up being. Please Remus. Help me.”

The choice lies heavy in the air between them, eyes locked and tension thick.

Silence reigns. 


End file.
